


Fucking Losers

by puppybrendon



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awsten Loses His Virginity Kind Of, Fluff, It's too late for tags, M/M, That's Really It Honestly, underlying kinkier themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybrendon/pseuds/puppybrendon
Summary: In which Awsten is kind of just a horny little shit about everything.





	Fucking Losers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this if you see it Awsten

"Oh my god," Otto exclaims quietly from the bed when Awsten has stripped his jeans off. That's. . . not exactly what you most want to hear from someone who's about to fuck you (at least that's what's Awsten is banking on). Awsten looks down at his brief-clad thighs self consciously, did he accidentally wear stupid underwear today or something?

"No, it's not- you just. You look like you're about to shed your skin you're shaking so hard. It's. . . endearing. Kinda sweet." Well, that's not what he was expecting, to say the least. He starts to splutter out a response, face flushing dark, but Otto stops him short with a soft little grin and an extended hand.

"You can calm down Babe, promise. Just get your cute ass over here." Awsten's face only grows hotter at these words, but he manages a giggle at the playfulness in his tone. He takes Otto's hand in his and lets himself be pulled towards the bed, coming to rest with his hips against the mattress between Otto's legs. 

At first their kiss seems to be nothing but innocent and simple, one of Otto's hands tangled in Awsten's hair to keep him grounded. But Otto's other hand begins to stray from cupping Awsten's face to his ass, and then he's tightening his grip on Awsten's hair, and fuck. Before he knows it, Awsten is grinding up against the mattress and spilling moans into Otto's mouth while Otto's fingernails dig into the fleshiest part of his ass and his thumb brushes under the waistband of his briefs against his lower back, and Awsten doesn't even know what to do with his hands anymore. Otto starts sliding his fingers into Awsten's boxers, and all Awsten can think is yes, please before Otto pauses in his movements. Awsten is so caught up in the rough kiss that he barely notices, but then Otto is grabbing both sides of his ass so hard that it hurts and fucking dragging him up off the floor to sit on his lap, and Awsten might just come in his fucking underwear before they get to do anything because holy fucking shit, that was the hottest thing that's ever happened to him. The front of his thighs might be burning from being scraped up against the bed, but knowing why is so worth it that he barely pays any mind to it. He does however, feel the need to say something to Otto before they get too wrapped up in each other once again.

"You're gonna have to- if you don't stop being so fucking hot and get on with it I might come before we even do anything." 

"Yeah? What exactly are we supposed to be doing? Maybe I just wanted to make out and grope you a little." 

Which. . . is valid, honestly. Seeing as they never really discuss this whole thing too much before going at it. 

"I was, uh, kinda hoping you'd fuck me, if- is that alright?" 

Otto can't mask his surprise at Awsten's request. Of course they've fucked around like this before, but Awsten has only ever asked Otto to finger him twice, and had never expressed any interest in going further. Otto isn't about to pretend he isn't super into the idea, though. Just thinking about Awsten, so tight and hot around just two of his fingers, has the tightness in his boxers worsening by a tenfold. 

He fists his hand in Awsten's hair and pulls him down for another heavy kiss before he can say anything else.

"Fuck, Babe, if that's what you really want," Otto nearly pants out when he makes himself pull away from the kiss.

"So fucking badly, please," Awsten begs, rolling his hips down onto Otto's now completely hard dick. Otto hisses at the sudden rush of contact and grabs onto Awsten's hips to make him stop.

"I gotta- I gotta grab the lube just, fuck, lie on your stomach for me." Otto goes ahead and strips his own boxers off while Awsten is turned away from him, thinking it'll save them some time in the future. 

Awsten does as he's told, and he's glad that Otto doesn't give him much time to think about what he's doing before he feels the bed sink down next to him with Otto's weight. 

He jumps a little when he feels Otto's hands slowly start to push his boxers down, shivering a little when his bare ass is completely exposed. When they're gone Otto comes back up to give Awsten a small kiss on one of the many freckles dotting his shoulders.

"Are you still good? Can I go on?" Otto questions softly, one hand tracing patterns into Awsten's back while the other rests on his ass.

"Yeah, fuck, please just get on with it." 

Otto pretends to be agitated with his lack of patience and gives him a playful swat on the ass, and Awsten makes a surprised little noise but doesn't otherwise do anything to stop him. He files that away for later. 

He slicks two of his fingers with the lube and makes sure it's warmed up before he traces around Awsten's rim gently, applying more pressure when he shivers again and moves his hips back against it. Otto slips the tip of his finger inside of Awsten, and he makes a pleasant little keening noise in the back of his his throat. 

Otto takes his time working the rest of his finger inside of Awsten, despite Awsten's insistence that he could've taken the whole thing in one go.

"Just looking out for you."

"Maybe I don't need look- oh fuck-" Awsten is stopped short when Otto suddenly shoves in all at once, deep as he can get. Otto continues to fuck Awsten with one finger, changing tempo and roughness quickly enough to make Awsten beg for more. He's so well prepared that the stretch of two fingers is easy, but they make him feel full enough to stop Otto and make him slow down every time. He was bound and determined to keep going this time, but the deeper Otto's fingers get the more overwhelmed he feels.

"I- wait, fuck, hold on," Awsten pants, angry at himself for having to stop already. Otto, having expected this, immediately stills his hand completely, waiting patiently for Awsten to give him the go ahead again. When it doesn't come for a few seconds, he grows a little concerned.

"Do you want me to pull out?"

"No. You can go now, just, slow down, please." Awsten's voice breaks a little on the last word, but neither of them acknowledge it.

Otto works a little more carefully this time, sliding back out a little every time he pushes in. He can tell Awsten is getting more into it the further he goes, but it's only when he nudges against his prostate for the first time that he shoves back against Otto's hand with as much vigor as he had when they first started. Otto presses against it again, and Awsten moans right into the pillow that he now has his face pushed into. Otto reaches forward and pulls Awsten's head back up by his hair, the sharp burst of pain making Awsten gasp.

"Don't. I wanna hear you," Otto says, punctuating it with a drag of his fingers right across Awsten's spot. Awsten nearly screams at the stimulation, and keeps his head high. 

Otto lays off Awsten's prostate a bit, pulling back to spread his fingers more, stretching Awsten even further than he already was. They find a nice rhythm of push and pull and stretch for a little while before Awsten is grinding his hips back so fervently that Otto has an idea. He latches onto one of Awsten's hips with his free hand and starts pulling him up until Awsten gets the idea and slides up on his knees. The new position is more revealing than he's used to, and he almost has the decency to be embarrassed until Otto slides his fingers out and it leaves him feeling so empty that he aches.

"Fuck, what-"

"Calm down Babe, I'm just getting more lube," Otto reassures him. Awsten still pouts about it. 

All of a sudden Otto is nudging against him again, this time with three fingers. They've never gone this far before, but Awsten is so eager for it now that that hardly matters anymore. When Otto slides in again, it's so slow that the pain that is there is almost comforting, as if that and the fullness that's so fucking good now go hand and hand. 

When his fingers have bottomed out Otto pauses to let Awsten adjust completely. Otto leans back a little and takes in the sight of Awsten, stretched wider than he's ever been around three of his fingers, and fuck, now he might be the one who comes too early. 

He reaches around to work his hand over the head of Awsten's dick a little as he goes for his prostate again, trying to ease the new stretch even more. Awsten has to gasp for air when he feels both his erection and his prostate being stimulated at the same time, and then he proceeds to come harder than he ever has before, ass clenching tight around Otto's fingers.

The combination of knowing that he's the reason Awsten came almost untouched and envisioning his dick slotted inside the vice grip of Awsten's ass have Otto practically dripping precum against the mattress. With just a few pumps of his dick he's spilling all over Awsten's ass, including the place where they're still connected.

Awsten's whimper of overstimulation is what brings Otto down from his high. He removes his fingers as slowly as he can, but it doesn't stop Awsten from whining at the feeling of complete emptiness. Otto pets his thigh reassuringly.

It's only when Otto leaves to go find something to clean them up with that Awsten realizes what he's just done. He moves away from the puddle of his own cum and lets himself lie back down on his stomach with a groan, face flushing hot with embarrassment. He can't believe he came before Otto even fucked him, and almost untouched too.

Even though Awsten hears Otto's footsteps approaching from the bathroom, he still jumps when he feels a cool cloth being wiped over his ass.

"Sorry, I can't let it dry here though," Otto says softly.

"Why not?" 

He can practically feel Otto's eyeroll from behind him.

"Gross."

A few moments later he feels Otto climb into bed beside him, and before he knows it, Otto is wrapping an arm around his front and pulling him into his chest.

"Are you okay? Was that okay?"

Awsten sighs before he flips around to his other side so he can look at Otto.

"You didn't get to fuck me," he says quietly. Otto scoffs at him.

"Do you really think I care about that?"

"I just- I could tell you really wanted to, is all. I didn't mean to come before you and fuck it up." 

"You hardly fucked it up, Aws. I almost came just from seeing my fingers inside of you, I doubt I would've lasted even that long had I gotten my actual dick inside of you." Awsten flushes and giggles.

"I guess we're both fucking losers then."

"I guess we are."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this at 2 am while I was dying in bed with period cramps so if it's a little wonky that's why
> 
> wattpad: scenequeenawsten
> 
> tumblr: vampatty


End file.
